Tamashii
by SailorRocket007
Summary: YamiBakuraxOC YamiMarikxOC A girl finds out she's the reincarnation of the goddess of death and Bakura and Marik wants her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Konnichi wa, minna-san! I'm a little nervous about posting this fic because people seem to hate my fics, but I tried REALLY hard on this one! Please don't flame me, 'cause that only discourages me and I never finish my stories. If you find something wrong, tell me, but in a nice way! This fic is about spirits/ghosts. I've actually did research in order to write this fic. I didn't want to just make stuff up. Sorry for the long author's note! Also, I usually listen to music while typing my fics (to get me in the mood I need to be in), so I'll list them before each chapter. They're usually all Yugioh BGMs or Openings/Endings.

Hope you enjoy the fic! So far, I only have 4 chapters written and I have writer's block...-- If any one has ideas for future chapters, please send them to me! I'll even give credit to that person!

Currently listening to "Shinkan Akunadin", "Duel of Souls", and "Overlap"

Chapter1:

_Drip! Drip!_ She looked up at the clouded sky as rain began to fall heavier with each passing minute. Her clothes were worn, torn, and a couple of sizes too small; she had long, uneven black hair and pale yes that had an almost soulless look to them.

Her name was Charon; she had been named after Pluto's moon. Her parents had once told her it was because she always looked like she was dead, with her pale skin and all.

She had always wondered if it was her strange abilities that had caused her parents to just abandon her. She knew she was a "freak" and knew that was also why she could never make any friends.

Charon drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them for it was beginning to get cold. _"Or, is it one of **them**?"_ She thought as she took in her surroundings; she never could tell.

_"Mommy? Daddy? Where'd you go?" Cried a very frightened Charon as she looked frantically for her parents._

_Her parents had just picked her up from school and stopped at an ice cream parlor before going home._

_She was still in her school uniform—a blue top, blue skirt, a blue sailor's collar with one white stripe on it, and a red bow tied at the front._

_They left her. "Mommy? Daddy?" Her eyes began to burn as tears formed. "W-Where'd you go?"_

Charon raised her head and saw a person out of the corner of her glazed eyes; he was running and had his head covered by a light blue jacket. She focused her eyes on him and noticed that there were tufts of white hair poking out from underneath the jacket.

He ran past her, stopped, then turned to look at her. She lowered her head as he stooped down to her level. "Excuse me, miss, um, are you OK?" He asked in a polite voice.

Charon didn't say anything; she was unsure whether she should or not. She wasn't used to people talking to her. Normally, people would walk by her as if she didn't exist. She been beginning to believe that maybe she really didn't exist; maybe she was just some wandering spirit.

"Uh, y-you're OK, right?" Charon looked at the boy to see a look of concern written on his face.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

An awkward silence passed between the two. The boy decided to break the silence, "A-Are you living anywhere?" She shook her head. "Well..." The boy thought a bit. He looked as though he was debating something. Finally, he spoke again, "Well, do you want to to stay with me? A-At least until you can get a place of your own and such."

Charon couldn't couldn't believe it. Someone was...being nice to _her?!_ She didn't know what to say. The boy looked even more nervous; it was almost as if he was afraid of her reaction or something.

The hair on Charon's body stood up; now she was _sure_ one was there near her! Her heart sped up in fear; they were always haunting her! Why, though? She looked back up at the boy and gave her the best smile she could manage, which was only a half-smile; she was afraid he would take it as a smirk or something. "I-I'd love that!"

The boy smiled back; looked like he was greatly relieved. He helped her up and led her down the sidewalk and turned a corner. "Do you mind if we run?"

Charon hesitated; she was afraid her legs would give out—she hadn't eaten in a few days and was very weak. She nodded and they ran through the pounding rain and up to a three-story building. The boy led her into an elevator and pressed on the 2F button. Time seemed to be passing slowly; it had been a long time since anyone had shown her any type of kindness. She was afraid that she was intruding; doing something that she wasn't supposed to...

The elevator door opened and the boy led her down the hall and stopped at Room224. He unlocked the door and held it open for her. She looked at him nervously, afraid to do something wrong. She slowly walked in and that was when her legs decided to give out, her consciousness going with it.

A/N: So, how was it? Please send in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Listening to "Overlap", "Shinkan Akunadin"

Chapter2:

_"That smell...it smells like the sun...and...sand?"_ Charon slowly opened her eyes. She bent her elbow and used it to help herself up. She looked around the room, she was looking for what was causing that smell. _"It has to be...!"_

The door to the room opened and the strange smell disappeared; the boy with the white hair popped his head into the room and smiled when he saw that she was awake. "Oh, good, you're awake!" He walked in and she noticed that he was holding a tray of food. It was the most food she had seen in a long time! Her mouth watered at the sight of it; she wanted to tackle him and eat every bit of it, but figured he would throw her back out on the street if she did something like that.

"Here. I figured you were starving, by the looks of it anyway!" He exclaimed, gesturing toward her thin frame. The previous night, after she had fainted, he had dressed her in some of his own clothes and threw hers away; he figured she would be warmer and more comfortable in some new clothes.

She noticed the change of clothing and blushed furiously. The boy set the tray of food on her lap, "Go on, eat up! You'll need the energy!"

Charon smile, "Th-Thank you!" Her voice squeaked, but only because she rarely used it. She dug in and showed no mercy as she literally attacked the bacon and eggs; she didn't even bother using a fork.

The boy watched her in amazement, "W-Wow! You must be _really_ hungry! I'll go make some more!" He guickly got up and hurried out of the room. That was when she noticed the smell again.

"Wh-who's there?" She asked nervously as she looked around the room. She didn't receive an answer, but instead, felt the bed sink right at the end of her feet—the only problem was, the bed didn't even look like it had sunk in.

Now she was _sure_ there was one there! "Who are you?" She asked; to anyone else, they would think she had gone crazy, maybe she has, but she knew she was talking to someone; she could feel it.

The boy came back into the room with even more food than he had before; and once again, the smell disappered as soon as he entered. "Here you go!" He set the tray down again and backed up a bit so he wouldn't get hit by the bits of bacon and such that was flying everywhere in her attempt to eat as fast as she could.

She finally finished and looked up at the boy; he took the tray and set it on the floor next to the bed then placed himself on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"F-Fine..." Her voice was quiet; the smell was back in the room again, but not as strong as before.

"What's you name?" Mine's Bakura Ryou! Most people call me 'Bakura', but you can call me Ryou!"

"M-My name is Charon...I don't know my last name..." She replied, her eyes were once again glazed over. She was so little when she last saw her parents that she wasn't really she if they even existed.

"Oh. Why is that? I thought everyone knew their last name." Ryou stated; he noticed that Charon didn't really feel up to talking, "Well, rest up, because I was planning on taking you over to Yuugi's tomorrow to meet everyone!"

Charon nodded and laid down as Ryou exited the room. He looked back before turning off the light and shutting the door.

"Touzoku Ou..." Charon muttered in her sleep and then woke up suddenly; there was a strange sound coming from the corner of the room.

That's when she smelled it—"Who are you? Sh-show yourself!"

A cold laughter filled the room and then, as if it never happened, the laughed and smell disappeared.

Later that morning...

Charon laid in bed staring at the ceiling; she could hear Ryou making breakfast.

She swung her legs over her the bed and placed her feet onto the floor; she was unsure if she should try to walk yet, after all, she did collapse the previous day. As she stood up, she noticed that her legs were shaking terribly, so she sat back down and tried again. She stood again; her legs were still a bit shaky, but not as bad as before.

She slowly made her way downstairs and felt something brush up against her. She immediately turned around only to be looking at nothing.

Charon wearily turned back around and continued walking downstairs and into the kitchen. Ryou was standing in front of an oven when he turned to see Charon standing in the doorway.

"Ohayou!" Ryou exclaimed as he turned back to the stove and flipped a pancake.

"O-Ohayou." Charon looked around the kitchen and noticed a refrigerator on her right, the sink on her left, and the oven in front of her.

His apartment was pretty big, comparing it to most other Japanese apartments. Most apartments consisted of only one room with a tatami mat as the floor. Unless the apartments changed since she was little.

Ryou stacked the pancakes onto the plate that was on the counter next to the stove and placed it onto the table, "Go on, eat up! You'll need your energy today!"

Charon slowly sat down, feeling uncertain, and began eating her pancakes. "This is really good!"

Ryou blushed and replied, "T-Thank you!"

Charon suddenly looked around, _it's_ presence was now stronger than ever! She looked at Ryou only to realize that there was something different about him. His hair seemed more wild and his eyes were shadowed, so she couldn't see them.

"So beautiful! So dark! SO POWERFUL!!" He laughed—it was the same laugh she had heard this morning! It caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. He looked as though he was about to launch at her—she could now see his eyes—they were sharp and she felt as though he was piercing her soul. As he was about to jump at her, something seemed to stop him and the Ryou she knew was back.

"Th-That must've been who had been watching me...!" Charon said to herself as she stared at Ryou.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Charon hesitated, realizing that she had said it aloud, "N-Never mind! Anyway, what were we going to do today? You said something about meeting your friends?"

"Yeah, but you need to get dressed." They walked upstairs, and, little did Charon know, but a certain spirit had been listening in to their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but my dog's dying and I've been really depressed...On another note, I really like this chapter (although, I'm going to have to redo chapter4 because it's moving too fast) and I know it's strange, but I twisted some things about ghosts to make it seem more interesting. I'm willing to accept _nice_ criticism and ideas about/for this fic. Please don't flame me just because my ideas for a fanfic are different. So far, I have gotten really good reviews and I'm VERY thankful for that! And because I'm so thankful, I'll work even harder on chapter4 and update it earlier than usual. (In case no one's noticed, but I'm going to try to update on Saturday's now). Please continue reading!

Listening/watching "Ghostly Encounters", "Sennen Power", "Spirit of the Sennen Ring", "Mahaado to Mana", "Enjoying the Scenery", "The Darkness Wakes", "Shouryou Kemono Diaboundo", "Touzoku Ou Bakura", "Spirit of the Sennen Kingdom", "Duel of Souls", "Shinkan Akunadin", "Kodai Egypt", "Jaaku na Ishi"

Chapter3:

"Charon, are you alright?" Ryou asked worriedly as he noticed that Charon had fallen behind again. She was even paler than she had been than the previous day (if that were possible) and was sweating slightly.

"Y-Yeah. I just feel tired..." She could feel her energy draining as she spoke.

"We're almost to the game shop; it's just around the corner." Ryou hurried over to her and steadied her by putting her arm around his neck and his arm around her waist.

They turned the corner and the Kame Game Shop came into view; they struggled into the air conditioned building and Ryou quickly sat Charon down into the nearest chair.

"Bakura?" Called a voice from behind him. Ryou turned around to see Mutou Yuugi standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"Yuugi! Please, I think she might need some water!"

Yuugi nodded and hurried into the kitchen and came hurrying back with a glass of ice water. He gave it to her who gladly took it.

"Wow! That glass must've had a hole in it!" Yuugi joked. Ryou and Charon giggled as she gave the glass back to Yuugi.

They followed Yuugi into the kitchen and he placed the glass into the sink and turned to Ryou and Charon.

"So, who's this? Your new girlfriend?" He teased.

Ryou's tinged with pink, "N-No," he then explained the previous day's events. "I was kinda wondering if everyone else would like to meet her."

"Sure thing, Bakura!" Yuugi picked up the the phone in the living room and called his friends one by one.

They soon arrived and a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and pretty blue eyes was the first to greet her. "Hi! It's nice to meet you! I'm Mazaki Anzu!"

A blond behind Anzu popped up and exclaimed, "And I'm Jounouchi Katsuya!"

Everyone introduced themselves, but Charon was in her own world. She could feel a spirit near her, and it was getting closer. Only problem was, she couldn't see it.

She felt a pressure on her shoulders and looked down, but still didn't see anything; and then she felt a tingling sensation on her neck causing her to blush slightly; that was when the spirit's presence disappeared. She had no idea what it was or why it had caused her to react that way. She looked around the room to try to figure out where the spirit was staying.

Charon's blush deepened as she put her hand on the place where she felt the tingling feeling; it felt nice. It wasn't warm, but it did cause her to feel different. A kind a feeling that she's never experienced before.

"Eh? I Charon ok?" Anzu asked as she poked Ryou.

He turned around so that he was now facing her. Her cheeks were pink and she had her hand on the crook of her neck.

He walked over to her and waved his hand in front of her face. "Yoohoo, Charon, are you still in there?"

Charon blinked and noticed that Ryou was right in front of her and everyone else was staring at her. "U-Un..." She said nervously. With everyone's gazes on her, it caused her body to shake slightly from nerves. She just wasn't used to all this attention!

The atmosphere changed and Charon snapped her head up to see that Ryou was no longer there—instead, it was that spirit again.

"Wh-Who are you?" She asked as her voice shook. She could feel darkness radiating from the spirit. She had never met a spirit face-to-face before, so she wasn't sure what to do! Did he have unfinished business? Or was he a lost, wandering spirit?

The spirit "hmphed" and said, "You, girl, will call me either 'master' or 'thief king'!"

_"Thief King? Touzoku Ou...doens't that mean...?"_ Her eyes widened. He was the spirit of the man in her dream from the previous night!

"What's goin' on here? I'm a little confused..." Jounouchi said as he scratched his head and looked around at everyone else.

"It looks like the Spirit of the Ring has take over Bakura's body!" Yuugi exclaimed. The Eye of Horus on the Sennen Puzzle began to glow and the Pharaoh took over.

Bakura turned around and smirked, "Oh? So Ou-sama decides to join us!" Charon could hear the sarcasm has Bakura said 'Ou-sama'. He laughed and the Sennen Ring began to glow; everything around he and the Pharaoh stopped as if time was standing still.

"What kind of game are you playing, Bakura?!" Yelled an enraged Pharaoh.

"Nani yo?! What game? I'm not playing a game!"

The Pharaoh growled; he had a feeling that, for once, Bakura was telling the truth.

Bakura laughed again at the look on the Pharaoh's face. "I see you're confused, Yuugi!" He licked his lips and glanced back at Charon who was frozen in time with everyone else.

He turned back to the Pharaoh, "Even though you are also a spirit, you have no idea what I'm doing?" The Pharaoh shook his head, but kept a stern eye on Bakura.

"I'm doing what is natural! I'm taking a Soul-Mate! (Insert pun)"

The Pharaoh's eyes widened, "A-A Soul-Mate?!"

"Why, of course, Yuugi! We might be dead, but that doesn't mean our spirits can't seek out mates!" He glanced over to Charon again and then back to the Pharaoh.

_"He's talking about it as if we're animals!"_ The Pharaoh thought angrily.

Bakura knew he had sensed a great amount of dark power from her, but he didn't think she would know how to use it. "Why are you claiming her, Bakura?" The Pharaoh was getting very frustrated; Bakura was NOT the type to just all-of-a-sudden seek someone to be with. There had to be another reason!

Before Bakura could answer, he heard movement behind him. He turned around and saw that Charon had become unfrozen. She looked around and said, "What's going on?"

"Yes, care to explain, Bakura?" The Pharaoh pushed. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

"Ch'!" He looked back over to the Pharaoh, "Ki-sama! I don't have to explain ANYTHING to you!" He growled and with a flash, everything went back to normal and Ryou was Ryou again.

Charon blinked in confusion. "Eh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4:

A/N: I'm sorry for the confusion in the last chapter! Here are some things that might help: Bakura usually calls Atem 'Ou-sama' which means 'king', but he says it sarcastically; he also calls himself 'Ore-sama', which means 'I', but is the most respectful way of saying it. Also, 'Ki-sama' is the most foulest way to say 'you'. Thing is: 'Ki-sama' can also mean 'I', it depends on how it's used.

Also, since this chapter is early, it's a bit short; but that's mostly because I'm having trouble coming up with ideas (like events and such) for Charon to go through. I want her to become good friends with everyone (even though she eventually finds Anzu annoying) and to become closer to Bakura. Can anyone help me by submitting some ideas? Please, don't send in a bunch of kissing scenes, that might come later, but it's too early for that right now. This also takes place after Season3 (Battle City), but before Season4.

Listening to 'Pokemon Symphonic Medley', 'the Under', 'Pokemon Mansion', 'Early Bird' (Arjuna), 'Moonlight Densetsu', 'Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute Fujita ni Miwako' (Sailor Moon SuperS Ending1), 'Sailor Starlights Appear', 'Star-Power Make-Up!' , 'Yume wo Ijimenaide', Catch You Catch Me Remix', 'Overlap', 'Eye's', 'Sennen Power', 'Spirit of the Sennen Ring', 'Spirit of the Sennen Kingdom', 'Duel of Souls', 'Shinkan Akunadin', 'Jaaku na Ishi', 'Touzoku-Ou Bakura',

"Wh-What happened?" Ryou asked as everyone around him unfroze. He turned to see Charon staring at him.

"Where's the spirit?" She asked.

"S-spirit? What spirit?" Ryou glanced around nervously; he looked guilty.

"That spirit that was controlling your body."

"Um...er..." Ryou was now sweating—he didn't want to tell her about Bakura and who he really was; she might freak.

The Pharaoh stepped up, "He's the spirit of the Ring; an evil spirit at that! All he wants is to collect the Sennen Items to become all-powerful!"

_"All-powerful?"_ Her eyes locked onto the Ring as she went into thought. _"The Sennen Items...why does that sound so familiar...?"_

Flash

_"He's so sweet...he shouldn't have been abandoned like that..."_

Flash

"You do this a lot, don't you?" Charon snapped her head up to find everyone staring at her; except for Ryou. His face was a deep red and he was avoiding her gaze.

They heard the bell ring signaling that someone had entered the shop and turned to see three Egyptians standing there—two with smiles on their faces.

"Malik!!" Yuugi cried as did everyone else; they ran up to him and greeted him. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, I know!" Said the one in the middle. He was darkly tanned with surprisingly light blond hair and lavender eyes. A strange sight that was! (As with Yuugi's hair...)

Malik noticed Charon standing a few feet away from everyone; she was staring at Ryou as if there was something interesting about him. Then he noticed the Sennen Ring around Ryou's neck.

"Hey, Bakura, I thought you got rid of the Ring!" Ryou looked down then back at Malik.

"I keep trying to, but it keeps coming back. Now, I can't even take it off! It's almost as if it's stuck to my skin!"

"That's odd...I've never heard of a Sennen Item doing that before. Maybe the Spirit of the Ring is desperate or something?" Malik looked back over to Charon, he realized that she was staring at the Ring, not Ryou.

He suddenly felt a pressure on/in his head, but tried to ignore it. "Hey, Bakura, who's the cutie over there staring at you?" He winked and nudged Ryou with his elbow causing the poor boy to blush again.

"H—Sh—Her name's, um, Ch-Charon!" Ryou's red face grew brighter as he stumbled to remember her name. Charon seemed to drift back to reality and looked around at everyone wondering what was going on.

Malik walked over to her and put his arm around her and grinned. She could smell the sun and sand from him and looked at him with curious eyes. Malik laughed and pulled her into a noogie. "Aww! You-are-such-a-cutie!" He let her go as her cheeks began to tinge a pink color.

"Hey, Yuugi, I have to get goin' now. My dad's goin' to be angry if I don't get home by five!" Said Jounouchi as he rushed through the door with Honda Hiroto on his heels saying something about helping Shizuka clean the place up. A few seconds passed and then they could hear Jounouchi and Honda getting into a fight over Jounouchi's sister.

They sweatdropped and Anzu spoke up, "Well, I need to go home too for supper." In just a few minutes, the store was empty again—well, almost empty. There was still Yuugi, Ryou, Malik, Ishizu, and Rishid. They headed to the cramped kitchen in the back and sat at the table; Ryou taking the chair on the left of Yuugi and Malik on the right. Ishizu and Rishid waited in the livingroom.

"I wonder what that was about." Said Yuugi; he was referring to the incident about Bakura appearing. He had his chin resting on his hand with a concentrated look on his face.

"I don't know...the Spirit of the Ring sure seems interested in Charon." Ryou, who had the same look as Yuugi upon his face, replied.

"We're going to have to keep a close eye on her." Ryou nodded sadly.

"Well...then I guess I should switch schools again..."

Yuugi snapped his head to stare at a depressed Ryou. "You don't have to do that!"

"But...I don't want her getting hurt." Ryou look around the kitchen to make sure that Charon wasn't listening in. _"She's probably in her own world again."_ He thought as he directed his attention back to the table.

"I don't want her getting hurt either; but there's got to be another way to protect her!" Ryou nodded again.

Charon looked around her at her surroundings as she walked down the hall. She hadn't sensed the spirit since earlier, when time froze. She entered the kitchen to find Yuugi and Ryou talking in hushed voices. "Anno..." She said quietly.

Ryou and Yuugi looked up, "Um...why don't I show you my cards?" Yuugi suggested hurriedly as he and Ryou stood up and led Charon up to Yuugi's room.

"Cards?"

"Yeah, haven't you heard of Duel Monsters?" Yuugi asked.

Charon looked down at her feet, "No."

"That's ok! Me and Ryou can show you how to play them!" Yuugi gave his warmest smile and Charon gave him her half-smile.

They entered his small room and Yuugi walked over to his desk where a golden metal-like box stood, opened it, and pulled out a deck of cards. He sat down on he bed and she followed suit as he began setting random cards down and explained the rules.

"So...each player has 4,000 life points at the beginning of the game? And...you would have to sacrifice two monsters to summon an eight level monster?" Charon wanted to make sure she got the rules down.

"Yep! Just remember, Fusion Monsters can't attack on the same turn they were fusioned!" Yuugi put his deck back into his golden box with a weird eye on it as it was starting to get late. "Well, grandpa's going to be home soon, so I better hurry and get cleaned up to help mom with supper!" He exclaimed as he walked over to his closet and pulled out a white shirt and bluejeans.

"I must be getting home too. I think Charon must be hungry. She hasn't had anything to eat since breakfast!" Ryou followed Yuugi out the door with Charon close behind them.

"Sayonara, Mrs. Mutou!" Ryou said as he bowed, with Charon mimicking him; she was unsure of what she was supposed to do. Her parents had never taught her anything like this when she was little, but she had seen a lot of people do it before.

"That was fun, don't you think?" Ryou asked; his cheeks were flushed from having spent time with his best friend and felt a lot more relaxed now than he did when they first arrived.

""Y-yeah!" Charon's skin now had a little more color to it as well, she couldn't remember the last time she felt so..._good._ She had always been afraid to make friends because of her status and appearance, but, the people she just met seemed to care less! She smiled as she imagined them in her mind: Jounouchi and Honda fighting over Jounouchi's sister, Kawai Shizuka; Anzu hitting them over the head with a frying pan; Yuugi rushing over to them to see if they were okay, and Malik laughing at the whole situation. She almost started laughing herself.

"Hey! Wait up!" They turned to see Malik running toward them with Ishizu and Rishid walking calmly behind him.

"Malik-kun, I thought you were going to visit with Yuugi a while longer." Ryou said as Malik stopped before them.

"Well, I was just wanting to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Well, Ishizu's driving me crazy about doing my keeping the house clean, eating _meat_ (Malik shuddered at the thought) so I can 'put some meat on my body' as she puts it, and so on! I just can't stand it anymore!" He paused.

"So...what do you want me to do? I don't see anything wrong with that." Malik stared at Ryou like he was the one going crazy.

"Well, I was kinda hoping to move in with you and your girlfriend instead of living with Ishizu." Malik got the 'shifty eyes' and looked back at Ishizu and Rishid who were talking quietly.

"Um...I don't see anything wrong with that, but, it might get a little cramped with the three of us in my apartment." Then he realized what Malik had called Charon and felt his face burn, "Sh-she's not my girlfriend!"

Malik rolled his eyes, "Whatever, can we just go now?"

"Aren't you going to tell Ishizu and Rishid?"

"They already know that I was going to ask you."

"Don't you have any bags or anything?"

"Nah, if I need something, I'll just go to Ishizu's and get it or buy it or whatever."

"Ok..." Ryou sweatdropped, "It seems like you planned ahead of time!"

"Yeah, but we'll be living here only for a year or so, Ishizu's wanting to do something else with the Egyptian Exhibit at the museum and work with the government. We'll be going back to Egypt after that, though." He explained.

"Oh, well, I still think you should tell them that you're coming to stay with me." Ryou pestered.

Malik grumbled, "Fine," and dragged himself over to his siblings. He came back and said, "Let's go!"

Ryou and Charon looked at each other, then sighed at him. "This is going to be a _long_ night, isn't it?" Ryou said.

"Yep."

Ok, so this is done. I feel like I could've done better in a few places, can anyone point them out to me? My English teachers (last year) wouldn't help me with anything and I get lost a lot. Please send in more reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5:

"Bakura, what's with all this cleaning?" Asked Malik as he leaned against the door frame to the kitchen. He was currently munching on some potato chips while Ryou was scrubbing the floor with a sponge. He had a white handkerchief tied on his head and was wearing an apron.

"M-My dad's coming home today and I want everything to look nice for him!" Ryou stood up and rushed over to the sink to rinse the sponge out and re-soap it. He got back onto his knees and began scrubbing again.

"Whatever." Malik said as he popped another potato chip into his mouth, walked over to the couch and plunged into the soft material. He turned on the TV and surfed through the channels.

The door to the apartment opened and a man who was whistling and had blue hair tied back into a ponytail and glasses set on the bridge of his nose walked in. He noticed Malik and immediately stopped his whistling. The two stared at each other as the awkward silence pressed on. That is, until Ryou ran into the kitchen in hopes of pleasing his father, only to end up tripping over his own feet and falling flat onto his face.

The two looked down at him and Ryou sweatdropped; he stood up and looked up at his father, "Dad! I wasn't expecting you for another hour!"

His father grinned and said, "Well, I thought I'd come home early for once." He looked back over to Malik, "And, who's this?"

"I'm Malik Ishtar. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Bakura!" Malik stumbled off the couch and bowed as low as he could. He still wasn't used to the Japanese customs, let alone having to bow at someone period. He was used to his Rare Hunters bowing to him. Ryou and Mr. Bakura sweatdropped at the Egyptian boy.

"Anno...Ryou...?" They looked over to find Charon staring at them, her face was pale again and she had he hands folded together in front of her.

Ryou's father's face turned stern and he looked back to Ryou, "_Now, _who's this? Ryou, you know I don't approve of you having strange girls staying here!"

"But dad! She was living on the streets and I didn't want to just leave her there! Besides, she's a really sweet girl!" Ryou countered.

"Living on the streets eh? Then why didn't you just turn her into foster care or something?"

"Dad! Please! Don't make her go there! She needs us! Please, let her stay here!"

Mr. Bakura looked down at his son's pleading eyes and sighed. There was just no use in arguing with him. "Fine. She can stay. I'll sign her up for school tomorrow and you can tutor her to get her caught up."

Ryou smiled, "Thank you so much, dad!" He hugged his father and turned to Charon who was giving her famous half-smile. At least, now, she really did have a place to stay.

Malik seated himself comfortably back on the couch and continued eating his potato chips. Ryou turned to him, "Malik, I really hope that you're going to clean those crumbs up."

"I'll do it when I remember to."

"Well, then, how about doing it now?"

"I don't wanna."

"DO IT NOW!!" Ryou and Malik stared at Mr. Bakura who was becoming red in the face.

"That's why I said to do it now." Ryou pointed out as Malik hurried to clean the mess up.

"Ok, so, 2 plus 2 equals 4?" Charon asked uncertainly.

"Yes. See the two counter-points on it?" Ryou asked as he pointed to two dots on the number 2.

"Yeah."

"If you count those, then it will help you add up numbers!" A smell drifted into the room and Ryou quickly stood up, "My tea!" And with that, he dashed off to make sure his precious tea hadn't boiled over.

Charon quickly put her hand over her chest as she felt a sharp pain soar through her like electricity. She felt as though she couldn't breathe! Her muscles were beginning to tighten so much that it was becoming unbearable!

She opened her eyes only to see that her surroundings have changed: there was now a thick purple fog surrounding her. She couldn't even see the door to Ryou's room anymore! Charon's breathing grew labored and then everything around her disappeared, her consciousness with it.

_"There's that smell again. The smell of sand...it's him! It's the Thief King!"_ Charon opened her heavy eyes and looked to the side of her to see Bakura staring back down at her. He had his arms folded and looked as though he were piercing her soul with his sharp eyes.

She sat up and turned to face him fully, "W-What happened and what do you want?"

"You passed out. And, as for what I want, that's none of your business!"

For some reason, Charon could feel herself being heated by anger. There was no reason for him to be such a snob to her! She didn't do anything for him to treat her that way! "I wish someone would exorcise you!" She yelled; shocking the white haired boy for a split second. It didn't think it was possible for her to raise her voice.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Is that the best you can do, girl? I must say, you're a lot weaker than I thought!" He laughed for what seemed like the millionth time the past few days.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Asked Malik as he walked in with a bag of Doritos this time. He noticed Bakura and narrowed his eyes. "You! What're you doing here?! I thought my darker side had banished you to the Yami no Sekai!"

"I _was_ there, but unlike your darker half, I was able to escape." Malik held his hand to his head again as though he had been hit over the head by a frying pan. "What's wrong, Malik? Getting a headache are we?" Bakura taunted as Malik screamed out in pain. A purple mist surrounded him and, as it disappeared, Charon could see that Malik had been changed drastically. His hair was now standing on end and his lavender eyes looked soulless.

The 'other' Malik looked around with a look of disgust, "Looks like this filthy planet hasn't changed much." He turned to Bakura and smirked, "Well, well. Bakura's here! I'm surprised _you_ managed to make it out of the shadow realm!"

"Ch'! I escaped quite a few months ago! As a matter of fact, it wasn't even that long after you sent me there!" Bakura turned back to Charon who was clutching at her heart; her eyes were wide and sweat was dripping down her face.

"I thought that a girl with dark power such as her would be able to stand my presence!" Marik exclaimed as he looked at her as if she were the most despicable creature on earth.

Charon screamed; she felt weightless and felt herself rising. She looked down only to see that her body on her bed; it was slumped over and pale.

_"What's going on?!"_ She whimpered as tears of fright formed in the corner of her eyes and slid down her cheeks. _"Someone, help me!"_

"Fear not, little one." Charon lifted her head up to see a white light form; there was a woman's voice coming from it; a voice that sounded so gentle and calm that she knew she could trust it.

"P-Please tell me what's going on!"

"You're dying. The only thing keeping you alive is your Stone."

"Stone? What're you talking about? I don't have a stone." Charon now had to shield her eyes because the light was becoming brighter as it seemed to draw nearer.

"You have a Stone within you. There are seven stones, each belongs to a Sennen Item. Once, they are all collected, they will help defeat an evil that is heading toward Earth!"

_"This has to be a dream!! It just has to be!"_ Charon shut her eyes tightly and opened them again, hoping that it really was a dream. Realizing that it wasn't, she could feel her pulse quicken and fear rise up in her once again. She gulped and asked the light, "H-How do I find these stones?"

"There are stones that lie within seven people. You are the first; the person that has a stone will be one with a pure heart and is near death." The voice paused a bit before continuing, "But, they will not die as long as they have the stones in their bodies. They will live and suffer from pain of a disease or injury that they have. You must be the one to let them rest, for you are the new Death Goddess."

"No! That can't be true! This _has_ to be a dream!" Charon began to cry again and felt a pressure on her chest and looked down. What she saw made her gasp: there was a _stone_ coming out of her chest! It was a beautiful green and black stone in the shape of an oval.

"Now do you believe?" The voice asked, "That stone stands for harmony and balance. As for it's uses, I'm afraid you would have to figure that for yourself. I must go now, but, before I do, I must tell you: if that stone breaks, you will die."

With that, the light disappeared. Charon blinked and realized that she was back in her own body. She felt something hard in her pocket and rested her hand on it; it was the stone! So she wasn't hallucinating!

"Hellooooooooooooooo?" She blinked again to see Malik waving his hand in front of her. "Man, she really _does_ do this a lot!" Charon smiled; Ryou and the 'good' Malik were back. She was concerned, though, about the other Malik that she witnessed earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6:

Listening to: 'The Bad Touch' (the Bloodhound Gang; also known as the Discovery Channel song), Don'tcha (The PussyCat Dolls & SnoopDog), Buttons (The PussyCat Dolls & SnoopDog), 'Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Champion Theme', 'Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Trainer Theme', 'Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Legendary Battle', 'Moonlight Densetsu' (by Dali; Sailor Moon)

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter might be moving a little too fast and I will try to go back and fix it once I think of something else to put in it. Thank you, Orangen, for the idea about adding on to the last scene! I've also edited chapter5 and replaced it. (I change '2+24' to '2 plus 2 equals 4').

Charon continued gazing at the stone; she couldn't believe that she was the death goddess! When she was little, she had always heard stories of a Roman death goddess that was in love with an Egyptian. She couldn't remember much about the story, so she didn't know who the Egyptian was. She was afraid that history would repeat itself and that something bad will happen. Charon looked up as she could feel someone watching her.

"Ne, Charon, where'd you get the stone?" Ryou asked gesturing to the green Malachite resting in the palm of her hands.

_"If I tell them, then they'll think I'm crazy! I don't know what to do!"_ Charon looked down at her feet, "Anno...I've always had this stone. I just rarely pull it out."

"Oh, well, alright. It's getting late, we better get to bed because we need to get into the habit of going to bed early because school's going to be starting soon!"

Malik groaned at the thought of school. He had never been to school before, but he had always heard of it and hated it by the way kids that go to school talk about it. _"And the worst part is, my darker side is back from the shadow realm! I don't know how, but he's come back with full power!"_ Malik thought angrily with a hint of fear. In the back of his mind, Marik gave a cold laugh; now that he was a spirit, he had the ability to separate himself from Malik's body. He knew that Charon could see spirits, so that made it easier for him to manipulate her and take her as his. Malik shuddered at the cold laugh as he walked to his room.

Since she was sharing a room with Ryou (Malik was sharing a room with Ryou's father), she walked over to her rolled-up futon and unrolled it. She made sure there were no lumps in it before getting her blanket out of the closet and making it up. She laid down under the warm blankets and instantly fell asleep. She was worn out.

_Charon gazed at her surroundings; she was in a place full of sand and pyramids. Pyramids? Then she must be in Egypt. But...how did she get there? She looked down at her hands and noticed that she could see right through them! A person with white hair that reminded her slightly of Bakura passed her. He looked as though he was four or five years old. He had messy white hair, innocent lavender eyes and darkly tanned skin that was normal for Egyptians._

_He ran into a house made of mud and she followed; noticing that no one seemed to notice her. She walked into the door and found him playing with two girls: one seemed a couple of years older than him and one seemed a year younger. There was also a woman bent of a fire that she had made on the hearth that seemed to be his mother. The boy then pinched the younger girl who started crying and his mother turned around, "Bakura! What have I told you about pinching Nefer?!_

"Bakura?!"_ Thought Charon as she stared at the little boy. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and began running around the room laughing wildly._

_"Where did I go wrong?" His mother wondered as she went back to cooking whatever it was that she was cooking._

_Then, Charon heard screams outside. She ran outside only to see the most horrible sight ever: people were being slaughtered right and left! There were men in what looked like priests garments throwing torches at people's homes. One landed on Bakura's home; Charon immediately turned around and ran inside to try to save Bakura and his family. "Bakura!" She called, but he didn't seem to hear her._

_"Bakura, run!" His mother screamed as slaves ran right through Charon and slaughtered his mother. Charon's eyes were wide as she witnessed the killing of Bakura's family. She looked around __and noticed that Bakura was nowhere to be found. She ran out of the house looking for him and found him hiding in an alley watching as the people he loved were being killed. She walked over to him and tried to hug him, despite the fact that she couldn't touch him. She ended up crying, but it was mostly for Bakura because he had just lost everything dear to him and he was too traumatized to cry himself. She tried her best to block him from the killing, but knew it was no use, because he could see right through her._

Charon woke up breathing heavily; sweat was dripping down her face and she could still smell the smoke and blood burning her nose. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up signaling that a spirit was watching her, so she turned to look around the room and noticed a Bakura standing a few feet away against the wall watching her. She noticed that he was see-through which alarmed her: she had never actually _seen_ a spirit in it's original form before (although, he looked like he did when he took over Ryou's body).

The air suddenly became cold and she pulled the blanket up to her chin to try to warm herself; Bakura continued to watch her which started to unnerve her. "Why won't you leave me alone?!" She hissed at him.

Bakura shrugged his shoulders at the same moment she felt a warmth in her pocket. She pulled the stone out and noticed that it was glowing. It began to glow brighter and turned into something that was taller than she was! It looked like a glaive, something she's seen in on toy stores and such. She knew that a character named Sailor Saturn from a tv show called Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon also had a glaive, but that was just an anime; it wasn't real, but it freaked her out nonetheless to actually own one. It was black instead of purple and seemed to have a mind of it's own.

She grabbed a hold of it and it pulled her off the futon and over to Ryou's bed, who was sleeping semi-peacefully. He looked like he was having some sort of bad dream. The glaive hovered over Ryou and his chest began to glow; _"No...!"_ A stone appeared; it was a Moonstone: the stone that absorbs pain and illness.

She remembered what the voice had said and tears welled up into her eyes; She didn't want him to die! He was her very first friend and she couldn't do it! _"I'll find a way to keep him alive! So he can live without his stone!"_ She thought as she wiped her eyes with her arm. _"But, until then, he keeps his stone!"_

She turns to find Bakura watching her intently. "Why are you here?!" She demanded. She had never known a spirit as stubborn as he was!

"You're mine and only mine!" He whispered dangerously. He nodded over to Ryou, "You may be friends with him, but nothing more!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" She practically yelled.

He smirked, "That's what you think," then disappeared.


End file.
